


Things Left Spoken

by ketchupblood



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupblood/pseuds/ketchupblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things need to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> I think I hit the spirit of this quote _perfectly_. I'm rather proud of myself, actually.
> 
>  **Table/Prompt:** [Quotes](http://ketchupblood.livejournal.com/63109.html#cutid1)/ If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance

For most of their relationship, words were unnecessary. Fuji had confessed to Tezuka with a kiss, Tezuka had accepted his confession by kissing back. They worried over each other with little touches and celebrated with a smile and tennis (of course there is tennis, there is always tennis). As far as Fuji was concerned, it was better this way.

However, there were certain times when words became necessary, because actions weren't always enough. When they have sex, for instance. They hadn't yet, of course—it wasn't because Tezuka was too conservative, quite the opposite. Tezuka was reckless to a fault and while Tezuka's parents were surprisingly liberal and Fuji's parents were more or less unconcerned, Fuji doubted that either of them would appreciate finding their sons loudly tangled in the sheets together. When they did have sex, though, Fuji planned on screaming "harder, harder" so Tezuka could not possibly mistake what Fuji wanted.

There were other occasions for actually speaking, though. One of which was right now, when Fuji found Tezuka holding a very large, very pink princess outfit in a costume store, a few days before the beginning of November.

"Tezuka, is that," Fuji found that it was nearly impossible to not laugh, "what I think it is?"

Tezuka coughed, then said quite matter-of-factly, "It's for our English class. An American holiday."

"Princesses?" A chuckle escaped.

"We voted."

"And—" Fuji noted, voice choked "—it's Disney?"

"Again, we voted." Tezuka's face was still perfectly straight.

"Will you be wearing—"

"Actually, the class that won the sports tournament would get to choose someone from the losing class." Tezuka said, a decently sinister glimmer in his eyes.

Fuji stopped laughing. Tezuka's class had won and his had...

He realized then that Tezuka hadn't been stoic the entire time; no, he had been quite cunning and now he was hoping to have induced horror or something of the sort. Fuji had no doubt as to who would be wearing the dress. He looked at it glumly. It was pink, of all colors, and frilly. There was even a tiara to go with it, and a magic wand even though he _knows_ that none of the Disney princesses had a wand. Perhaps he should be thankful there aren't a troop of woodland animals, or mice.

Well, how bad could it be? "Get the blue one at least," he said. "I look better in blue."

If Tezuka laughed (which he did, just not in public because of some childhood trauma that Fuji hadn't gotten out of him yet), he would have been rolling on the floor then, Fuji was sure. But he didn't, though his shoulders did start shaking. "They voted for pink."

"Tell them the store didn't have any pink gowns," Fuji suggested.

"You owe me, Fuji." Tezuka switched the pink gown for a blue one.

Fuji just smiled. He felt no need to respond to that; Tezuka knew what he would say anyways.


End file.
